The Walking Dead - Godly Edition
by LemonySprings
Summary: It was a normal winter solstice meeting, but it just HAD to be ruined by a zombie apocalypse.


**Hi there! This is my first PJO fanfiction, so I'd appreciate it if you could give me constructive criticism instead of hate. If this is unclear:**

**Do: I found you lacked description, especially at the start.**

**Don't: You're a bad writer, I didn't enjoy this. Don't continue it. **

**Let me clear something up: in ****this fic, _gods can become not gods_. Their powers can be taken away when their domain dies. For example, if the sea disappears for some reason, Poseidon's powers would also disappear. **

This is set in an AU where Apollo was never sent down to Earth, and Jason is alive. (F) However, they did break up. (F)

Okay, let's start.

_Aphrodite_

The winter solstice. Another dreadful family meeting with no mortals to play with. I'd rather not go, since I'm not interested in all those war and death things, but it's compulsory for an Olympian.

Apparently nothing urgent has happened recently. Where's the fun in that?

I enter the room, stunning as usual. A few Olympians stare, but that's normal. I wear a pale blue blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, along with black heels. None of the other goddesses look half as good. All the attention is on me, as usual. Obviously because of my beaut-

"Aphrodite, you're late." Zeus scowls. "I expect you to be punctual at all times."

"Yes, my lord." I give him a dazzling smile, and his expression softens. Too easy. "Apologies, I was just giving that boy Jason and my Piper a little blessing."

"Good," he said gruffly. "Now, before I mention the main issue, does anyone have a pressing problem for the Council to deal with?"

Artemis leaned forward. "I visited Elysium for my Hunters, especially the ones that were killed during the attack of Orion. I found Zoë there. No other Hunters. I suspect foul play from Hades."

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, how tragic. Have you maybe considered that they achieved Elysium and went on to try for the Isles of the Blest?"

"Obviously." Artemis rolled her eyes. "I doubt all of them did, though."

Zeus glanced at her. "Why? Your Bianca and the Nightshade girl both did. I assume that the ones who did achieve Elysium went on for another life. Let us leave this matter."

I heard a faint tapping. A thumping. Like climbing. "Does anyone else hear that?"

Hermes looked up. He didn't speak much these days, not since Luke killed himself. He'd been consumed by shame and mourning. He claimed he had "no time for romantics" as well, which was preposterous. He obviously needed to distract his mind. But he spoke now, in a quiet voice. "Yes. It sounds as though-"

Something burst through the elevator as it opened. A revolting corpse crawled out, followed by many more.

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT US?" Zeus thundered. He took his lightning bolt from its place beside his chair, and hurled it at the lead zombie, pinning it to a wall. Its head dropped to look at the massive cylinder impaled in its stomach, but it yanked it out, threw it aside and continued stumbling forward. It collapsed after a few seconds, but not before it consumed a dryad, who had come up after hearing the noise. _Ew_.

Ares unsheathed his weapon, which had "bonded" to him. He had embedded all his power in it, and it could change form into any weapon. Fancy. I liked it. It was in sword form, but it melted and solidified into a javelin. He threw it, and it sailed into the head of a female-looking zombie. She went down, moaning.

A zombie approached me, smiling. He might have been handsome, but I'd only go near him once he cleaned up. His arm was missing, and his neck - had that been _chewed on? _No thanks. I summoned some doves to distract him while I got away, and they fluttered around him, with an occasional peck. One of my doves leaked his throat a little too hard. He coughed blood all over me. Eurgh. My shoes were all ruined now. How dare he? I compelled him to fall in love with Athena, who was only tackling 8 zombies. He was her problem now.

I figured it was time to get out now, while I could. I was the only god who couldn't really fight except for Dionysus, and he was already gone.

I went to go find some new shoes.

**I know it wasn't that great, but this was pretty much an introduction before I really get the story going. I also plan on making it longer next time. **

**~Lemon**


End file.
